What Makes You Different
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: What happenes if you love someone adn they tell you your stupid and no good cause your not perfect on the outside? Well all i got to say it TAIORA


What Makes You Different  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Couples: Taiora/Sorato/Mimato  
  
Sora Kamiya01: Another song ficcy.yay!  
  
Tai: *Sweatdrop* What are you on?  
  
Sora: Sugar  
  
Sora Kamiya01: HELL YA! *Does a little Dance*  
  
Tai & Sora: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Sora Kamiya01: *Comes Back with About 100 Pixy Sticks*  
  
Tai & Sora: O.O  
  
Sora Kamiya01: Sora do the disclaimer and Tai say my line  
  
Tai: YES!  
  
Sora: NUTS!  
  
Sora: Sora Kamiya01 doesn't own Digimon, The song What Makes you different (Makes you beautiful) Which is sung by the Backstreet Boys and On the movie Princess Dairies. Nor does she own those Pixy sticks she's eating.they belong to her friend DJ Sly.O.O  
  
Sora Kamiya01: *Snickers and eats them all*  
  
Tai: Oh Lord. Anyways on with the fic  
  
AN: Also this is an AU fic sorta.and they ARE in the Digiworld but in this instead of them Being 11 when they went there I made them 13 GOT IT! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai looked at Sora with a sigh. He really, really liked her. But he could tell by the way she looked at him that she liked Matt.  
  
"Were stuck in this world, and the only girl I love is in love with someone else," Tai thought sadly.  
  
"Tai?" Kari asked her older brother, "What's wrong?" "Nothing Kari," Tai replied. TK walked up behind Kari as Tai walk away and asked, "What's wrong with Tai?" Kari shook her head and said, "I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Leader always stands alone," Tai quoted with a snicker. "Tai what's with you?" Mimi asked sitting beside her cousin (Didn't see that one coming huh?) "I.well," Tai looked over at Sora and Mimi got the picture. "You like Sora right?" Mimi asked. "Yeah, but she like.Matt," Tai said with a very sad look on his face. "Matt?" Mimi asked then said, "Poor Sora, she's gonna get her heart broken." "What? Why?" Tai asked confused. "Well.you see.Matt and me.we sorta going out," Mimi said going deep red. "OH! My cousin's got a boyfriend," Tai taunted then looked at the sky and said, "Sora, I wish there was something I could do for her."  
  
As Tai and Mimi were talking Sora walked over to Matt who was playing his harmonica and thinking about Mimi. "Matt," Sora said blushing lightly. "Yeah Sora?" He asked not looking at her. "I wanted to tell you that I.I wanted to tell you that I really like you," Sora said going deep red. Matt glared at her and said, "Sorry Sora. I'm going out with Mimi and besides I DON'T like tomboys. Only girls with a sense of style and that fit in to the crowd." Sora's eyes started to water and she ran away crying well Matt looked at her go and said, "Why would I go out with a slob like her?"  
  
Tai was talking to Mimi when he saw Sora run by in tears. Mimi noticed to and said, "Oh dear.she looks a lot worse then I thought she'd be." Tai's eyes narrowed and he said, "Ask Matt what he said to her.I'm going after Sora." Mimi nodded and took off in the direction where Matt sat and Tai ran after Sora.  
  
Sora sat crying and looking at her crest. "Sora?" A warm male voice said.one she knew really well. "Hi Tai. What do you want with an ugly slob?" Tai was taken back by her words and said, "Is that what Matt said to you?" "Yes," Sora said crying then said, "I wouldn't feel so bad if he just said he didn't like me." Tai sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her and let her burry her head into his chest and cry. "Sora, Matt might not like you but.I do," Tai said blushing. Sora looked up and asked, "You do?" Tai nodded and Sora said, "How can you like someone who's as ugly as hell?" "Your not ugly," Tai said pulling her closer to him. Tai then started signing into her ear.which was pretty good sounding (If he sounded stupid I WOULDN'T have made him sing)  
  
You don't run with the crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That sets you apart  
  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
  
What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
  
You got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
  
See material things  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
  
What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
  
You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
  
Oh yeah, yeah  
  
What makes you,  
  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)  
  
Sora looked at Tai.with shimmering tears in her eyes. "Oh Tai," Sora moved in close to him and then said, "You know what.I got a crush on Matt cause I thought the boy I REALLY loved didn't love me back." "Oh who?" Tai said dissipointly. Sora went deep red and said, "You." "Sora.I love you," Tai said hugging her. "I love you to Tai," Sora said nuzzling into him. Sora then leaned up and much to Tai's surprise kissed him in the lips. Tai was in shock for a minute but then kissed her back. Little did Tai or Sora know but Kari brought her camera along to the Digiworld (Yes the one she has in season 2) and took a picture of Tai and Sora kissing. TK and Kari giggled as they ran away very proud of themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora Kamiya01: WELL WHAT DID YA THINK?!  
  
Tai: I think you need less sugar  
  
Sora Kamiya01: *Thinks* NAH!  
  
Sora: *Sigh* Well please read and review.also if you flame she says she'll just use them on Matt and if she really needed them she'd give herself one.OK.  
  
Tai: *Sweatdrop* Well see ya later  
  
Sora: Bye  
  
Sora Kamiya01: WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
